Sacrificial god
by deathangel511
Summary: I had an itch to write after seeing the Avengers...so this about how far Thor would go for his brother. I did not plan to put this on here so be open-minded while reading it


Parte 1

Spinning, falling, light, fire, stars flashing, movement...chaos. Back to Asgard they went from one place to another. Walking silent, calmly across the colorful broken bridge, mighty strides of a long legged being, light blonde hair flowing and deep sadness and pain in his eyes. Something he realized as they walked side by side. It was not right, it was not wrong...to love someone so evil but to condemn them to a horrid fate, punishment...torturous deed. He knew what was coming, what his brother would endure, not pain of death, but the endlessness...the immortal suffering an affliction without end. Hopeless despair...how? How could he let his father do this? What would it take to get out of the impossible reprimand? "Maybe" he thought "Maybe he would not be so hard if I pleaded to him...pleaded for my brother...one so deserving...so cruel and dreadful and tricky...the one who would never be worthy of mercy...maybe I could save him from this hell he would have to endure...but how?"

Heavy doors swung abroad with the cube in his clutches and his arm across his brother's side they entered, having a deep pain in his side still from the battle, he winced when he knelt...

Before Odin, the All-Father, his father...and mother looked shocked as she beheld them kneeling there, she stared at Loki with sadness and confusion, for his mouth was covered with a metal muzzle like an animal.

Thor's booming voice filled the court as he spoke," Father, I have brought the Tesseract back from Midgard and Loki who was not dead but the one who has caused much pain and suffering to many, many people...What will you do to them?"  
"The Tesseract will be kept in a safe place away from greedy, naughty hands and as for Loki..." Odin paused, tired but strong, fierce eyes shifting staring at him, two guards came and took the powerful cube then the All Father spoke again "Loki, you will be punished." slight hint of sadness crossed his usual expressionless face briefly and faded.  
Thor did not wish this upon his little brother whatsoever the cost maybe, whatsoever the cost maybe...more guards came forward ready to take him, break him and abuse him for a time without hope of an end... it was an unspoken penalty for everyone in that court knew what Odin was going to do with the ill-behaved Loki.

With an almost silent whisper it came from his lips "Wait...Wait!" the guards stopped walking and Loki looked back at him bewildered and stunned thinking he might suggest somehow a worse affliction if there could be one, but instead this is what Thor begged Odin to do "Take me in his place, Father, let me make this sacrifice so he will not have to go through such dreadful torture...please."

Odin got up slowly from his throne "You really want to do this my son? You want to go through this even though your brother has killed and hurt countless people even trying to kill you?"

"More than anything in the world you'd think I'd want revenge for all those things and that would be wishing innumerable pain upon him...but I do not wish that! Instead I forgive and take it upon me his pains, his anguish so that he might live and grow and hopefully see his dirty ways for what they are and change them. That is my hope. I need to do this father please...I beg you spare him..." Thor, in a symbolic way took steal Mjolnir from his belt and tossed it to the ground, the guards escorted him away, he knew what they would do, he knew what was awaiting him...his friends he left them in shock and disbelief. Unto Frigga we see, his mother she crumpled in her seat holding her face in her trembling hands and tears fell silently, hopelessly they fell...

Odin's eyes drifted along until the great doors loudly shut, he closed them and sat back in his omnipotent throne.

"As for you, my adopted son, you will be taken, imprisoned but not tortured nor hurt."

Many days and many weeks passed, it felt like forever to Loki, even though he actually had a very pleasant 'cell' to spend the rest of his menacing days in. It was his olde room, fitted with a new lock and a door with a tiny window and of course he could not go out to the balcony...though he ever yearned to.

His thoughts that consumed him were mostly plans of how to get out, _but since the bridge had been destroyed what use was it?_ He sighed and then another thought occurred..._Was Thor really going through all that pain...for me? Or...did they just tell me he was? _He felt conflicted inside not knowing what to think or trust...so bitter and callous he had become.

Something happened he did not expect...the metallic prison of his cursing lips was forced upon him once again, with hands bound tightly they marched him out. There she was, "mother" standing in the hall her eyes spoke every statement, every word, every feeling she wanted to utter but could not. Her raiment appeared silky and ethereal but her eyes, her eyes said everything: _Weakness, a hint of repressed fear...misery and the feeling of loss of her son probably...and an ache scorching in her soul, and a love for...him? _He felt disgusted, realizing that she still did love him as her son.

The guards were a bit assertive striding behind him with cautious observation of every slight movement he made until Frigga pushed passed them and walked close side by side with Loki. They fell back and slowed still studying, spears clenched in strong hands.

He was unsure of where she was leading him, once they were in the garden she spoke..."Sleipnir has been very restless since you have come back...he will not let anyone ride him not even your fath...Odin..." she smirked a self-conscious pain filled smile which vanished as she became serious "But...this is not why I have taken you from your prison, Loki, I have come and got you because I want you to see him, what he has done for you." She pointed at his chest then glanced away. "I know you have no notion of what he has sacrificed because he loves you ...so much..." tears wanted to fall but did not. For the rest of the journey it was absolutely quiet between them until the ground growled and roared beneath their feet and the skies were filled with dark angry clouds and flashes of protesting light and pain-filled sound of destructive booms. The ground rattled more and more as they walked closer, Frigga almost fell but the bound god seized her before she tumbled in an odd act of kindness towards her. It seemed there was not a soul here except for them and the two sentinels who currently looked terrified and confused. The place was covered with rocks and dirt which grumbled every few minutes and from the black opaque heavens a burst of light and then crackling shriek followed.

Then Loki saw his "brother" with arms outstretched, shamefully laid bare, securely attached, he was a burden upon the boulder as the long, curved snake's yellow venom dripped slowly down and splashed upon his red burned cheek which cause him tremendously excruciating pain that he writhed and raged and the earth shook and seemed to fray.

Loki realized something as he watched Thor twist about with clenched jaws...he realized that the bonds which held him were strangely weak for one so tough, he could break them if he wanted, _if he wanted..._he could have called steal Mjolnir to his aid, _he could have..._but he did not, he lay suffering and squirming, a nightmare made endless...

Frigga held onto Loki's arm as the earth shuddered, the guards had ran off in terror, leaving them alone. They walked to a safe but still desolate area and she took the gag from his mouth and the shackles from his hands. But he said nothing and remained quiet still. Her words were like air, a murmur in a deeply intimate silence "Loki...I can get you out of Asgard, you could run from me right now but you would not be free, truly free or safe..." she sighed. "You'll have to take Thor with you of course..."

Parte 2

Two guards lay at the front of the door and inside the room Frigga sat uncomfortably on the chair bound and gagged. Her plan had gone terribly wrong it seemed for now her youngest son was in possession of a means to travel back to Midgard...he would not have to go a fetch Thor like she had planned. It was hopeless to struggle, she concluded that her little dangerous 'prince' would go and take the powerful cube from its asylum. Some guards walked down the hall for their shift was changing and they immediately rushed over to discover what had transpired. Once Frigga was unrestrained she told them "He's going to get the Tesseract warn the other guards quickly!"

Loki with a big malevolent grin upon his face calmly strutted along the halls and corridors. He could not be seen by anyone now; sentry men flew past him with panicked looks and it created a spectacular, chaotic atmosphere. Loki felt bizarre, not himself, for he did not want anything to do with that glowing, hunk of a block. Everyone assumes and expects the villain to do the same thing, to go after power and be covetous...but he...he did not feel like it today. A tranquil, collected god walked and strolled through, he knew where his feet took him, but he did not stop them, it was the least expected part of the story, the part of the story where a 'bad guy' does something less disreputable than he ever had even if it maybe be for the wrong reason...

He questioned his schemes, his decisions, and the fruit of his work...wondering why he would do _this..._a golden knife hung from his belt gleaming in the drab light. It became more dark and dim as he strolled along, the ground began to shake. That evil serpent was coiled about the rocks above Thor. This would be its final moment, like a ghost he climbed up the rocks, gleaming, ravenous dagger ready to plunge into the scaly beast. See-through hands grabbed the monster by the neck and began violently, blissfully stabbing and piercing. Blood and venom sprayed out, it hissed and fell and Loki was the champion. At last, earth stopped quaking and the murky sky seemed to be clearing up.

But Thor was now in deep sleep _something like the Odin-sleep?_ He thought. The body that lay before him had taken quite a shock of pain but what Frigga said reassured him that he could not perish from it.

Loki became serious as he cut the rope and tried to pick up the dead weight, but he was so dreadfully heavy...That's when he heard a out of the ordinary noise in the distance, which became louder suddenly..."I know that voice!" he said to himself his faded figure came opaque again. The grey coat of a horse flashed suddenly as it ran towards him excitedly and neighed noisily. "Sleipnir..."Loki smiled and stroked his forehead tenderly and motherly, then he struggled but packed his brother on the eight legged steed and they rode quickly back to the broken bridge. Feelings passed over them as they flew across, grey mane flowing as they went faster and faster, hearts beating but subtle happiness as they were reunited if only for a short time. Heimdall was standing at the edge looking out; he heard the sound of hoof beats, not quite expecting to see what he beheld next.

Odin sat on his throne and Frigga stood next to him, a guard was reporting "Sir, nothing has happened to the Tesseract and we see no sign of your son anywhere. I think we should send some men to search for him?"

He remained quiet and in thought when a sudden realization befell him, _What if Loki was going to kill Thor in his weakened condition?_ He felt like he had been a fool to do what his son had asked of him now...

"Send some men to where Thor is being held and be hasty!" the guard nodded and ran off. _It might already be too late._

"Loki...what have you done?" His radiant yellow eyes stared straight into his soul, but Loki was calm and did not care what he said. He took the black and gold necklace off and placed it on the shiny colorful bridge. "I'm going back to Midgard, Heimdall; I will not hurt him or you though you have my word."

"You word is cheap, Loki." He walked passed them. "You will fail, there is no way you can crush that amulet, there's no way you can get away." The grey horse neighed at the guardian angrily in protest. With great effort he placed Thor next to the ebony charm and then raised his hand above his head.

"What are you doing?" the gate keeper said who was very perplexed and annoyed at this point.

His eyes closed his face contorted in a strange devious grin, the sky sounded as if it was being pulled apart.

Odin suddenly stood, eyes shifting across until he found the white pedestal the hammer was laid upon. Energy rushed around it..._Thor must be trying to summon_ _Mjolnir__ ...I should try to end them of this conflict..._He began to walk down the steps and as he didthe great hammer flew up and out crashing through the window. The horn of thunder sounded and the shadowy clouds of war raged upon the heavens as flashes of light darted and glared here and there.

But Loki and Thor were not in battle at all, Heimdall took stance ready to charge at the evil god. Sleipnir snorted in an anxious, fearful way as he did so.

_Mjolnir_

_Be guided in my sight_

_Here my plea_

_Not for power _

_But for he_

_Your master_

_Who needs me _

The hammer gracefully and powerfully fell into the hands of the one who was finally worthy of its all mighty power, the one who did not feel worthy of it anymore. At the same time a golden blade came swiftly, striking, piercing its target. Red, blobby beads spilled about the colorful, shining ground but Mjolnir raged forth aimed towards the dark matter jewel, it shouted, it roared, and rained down upon the bridge with merciless force. This mighty, wrathful weapon broke it into shards and the released the ornament's strength. The gatekeeper fell back in shock as they were sucked into a spiraling black void.

The pale horse clopped over to the edge and stared down with longing...

...And the fair god's huge, gilded sword was soaked with the worthy Loki Laufeyson's cold blood...

Parte 3

It was as sleepless, chilly night for Tony Stark. He moved down the streets of a snow-covered New York sipping on hot cocoa and listening to his IPod. Feeling anxious and out of place tonight, like something was wrong. It was only when he rounded the corner back to his still incomplete tower that he saw it.

Stark's warm drink crashed upon the ground, tearing off his coat he rushed as fast as he could to the side of his fallen friend. The naked Asgardian lay there face down, there were droplets off blood everywhere but Tony could not see any wounds on him. He wrapped his coat around Thor dragged him inside directing JARVIS at the same time. "Get Bruce and Steve down here; tell them to get the stretcher from the medical floor as well."

The first thing he realized when he turned the big man over was the nasty gash on his cheek, but it was not bleeding or bloodied. Soon the elevator doors opened and Bruce rushed in with the stretcher wearing only a heavy jacket and boxers. Steve stepped out from the elevator doors and stopped, he was gazing at something or someone with deep dread and concern.

His green eyes were dim and flickering; he held his hand over a red, leaking wound. Graceful flurries danced as their eyes interlocked, and then he fainted.

Lips parted, last breath started, feeling heavy hearted...

The captain ran out the door to his side, and the billionaire called out to him as he did "Don't worry about him, Cap! We need to help Thor not him."

Steve's strong arms picked up the weak, scrawny antagonist; he pitied Loki and did not want to see him suffer.

"Thor...will be...fine." His eyes opened and closed rapidly. "He will...He will wake up soon...he will be fine..."

Rogers looked down upon him remembering all he had done, destroying so many lives, hurting so many because he was lost, afraid, he did not know himself and now seeing the innocence and truthfulness in his voice a tear fell from his soft cheek as he understood it.

Parte End

Everything was fading to a blinding white as he opened his eyes slowly. He thought he was dead but then he heard a strange sound...

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

And saw a familiar, grinning face but with a nasty looking scar upon it and an outstretched hand with something in it...

"Poptart, brother?"


End file.
